An Alternate 1992 (Map Game)
The year is 1992 but with a few changes. *After the collapse of the Soviet Union the New Union formed in its ashes, though weaker. *After the Cold War Moldova also managed to unite with Romania succesfully. *Post-Cold-War USSR succesfully sells Kalingrad (East Prussia) back to Germany Mods All mod positions require approval. *Creator: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Co-Head Mod (UNAPPROVED): *Mod #1 (UNAPPROVED):' ' *Map-Maker/Mod #2 (Approved): Mr. Darius (talk) *Lead Map Maker/Sub-Mod (UNAPPROVED): ' *Sub-Mod/USA (''Approved): God Bless the United States of America (talk) *Sub-Mod/USSR ('''UNAPPROVED): *Chief War Mod (Does Algorithm)/Mod (Approved)': Edge would like to voulenteer. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight *Omega War Mod/Sub-Mod ('UNAPPROVED): *Sub-Mod/Sub-Mapmaker/Sub-War Mod (UNAPPROVED): Would-be mods need to have already been a ordinary player in at least 1 map game in order to have sufficient experience to do their job properly. 'Rules' *Plausibility is essential *No sockpuppeting *1 State per player *Turns will be 1 year per turn, after 2000 this will become .5 years per turn *Technologically speaking a country may only be about 1-3 years ahead of time OTL. *Technologies after the modern days must remain plausible. I don't want to see robots fighting clones in 2025. *Mod word is law. *All posts must be re-read at least 1 time for grammar before posting. **Should grammar be consistently horrendously bad for 10 turns (total) the player can be removed. *Wars go here: *No colonies on other planets until at least 2030. Due to international law no state may own any part of the moon. *To make a country a satellite state or "vassal" you must have had positive relations with them for at least 10 turns. You must then spend considerable amounts of money on foreign aid to this country for at least 5 years. *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. * Mod Constitution *A mode can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Map Map Issues Countries :*''Secessionist Region :'Bolded countries mean that the player needs to have at least 500 edits on map games or mod approval :Italics ''means player needs to have at least 300 edits on map games or mod approval N. America *The USA (Reserved for mod): God Bless the United States of America (talk) 05:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *''Canada: *Mexico: **Yucatan*: **Chiapas* *Cuba: Pandadude12345Rblx *Haiti: *Dominican Republic: *Bahamas: *Belize: *Guatemala: *El Salvador: *Panama: *Honduras: *Nicaragua: *Costa Rico: *Jamaica: *Trinidad and Tobago: *Barbados: *Saint Lucia: *Grenada: *St. Vincent and the Grenadines: *Antigua and Barbuda: *Dominica: *St. Kitts and Nevis: S. America *Suriname: *'''Brazil: *''Colombia:'' *''Venezuela:'' *Ecuador: *Uruguay: *Paraguay: *Bolivia: *''Argentina:'' *Chile: Asia *'China:User Talk:Edgeofnight' **'Xinjiang*:' *Taiwan: *Burma: **Shan State* **Karen State* **Mon State* **Ranekine State* *Thailand: *Cambodia: *Laos: *Singapore: *Malaysia: *Maldives: *'India:' **Kashmir* **Asom* **Bodoland* **Khalistan* **Manipur* **Nagaland* **Tripura* *Pakistan: **Kashmir*: *Bangladesh: *''Japan:'' -Seiga *Vietnam: *Sri Lanka: **Tamil Elam* *Georgia **Abkhazia*: **South Ossetia*: *Afghanistan: *Iran: CopperTitanium Because not even the strongest, bravest and smartest of us can bring peace to the world... (talk) 06:17, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *Iraq: **Peshmerga held Kurdestan* *Turkey: **PKK held Kurdestan* *Syria: *Lebanon: *'Israel: ' *'Palestine:' *Jordan: *''Saudi Arabia: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 21:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC)'' *Yemen: *Oman: *The UAE: *Qatar: *Bahrain: *Azerbaijan: *Armenia: *Kuwait: *''Indonesia:'' **East Timor:* **Banda Ache* **Irian Jaya* *Philippines: User:Evilploppa (talk) *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Brunei: *South Korea:The Royal Tank (talk) 14:27, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *North Korea:Time to Mash e'm up! Ready for battle! (talk) 17:04, July 29, 2014 (UTC) *Mongolia: Africa *Egypt *The CAR *S. Africa [[User:NicDonalds| ]] [[User talk:NicDonalds| ]] 01:33, August 31, 2014 (UTC) *Nigeria: *Libya *Sudan **South Sudan* *Tunisia *Algeria *Somalia **Puntland* **Somaliland* **Southwestern Somalia* **North State Of Somalia* **Kismayo City* *Djibouti *Malawi *Lesotho *Swaziland *Morocco *Burkina Faso *Togo *Benin *Ghana *Liberia: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:09, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *Sudan *Kenya *Rwanda *Burundi *Zimbabwe *Uganda *Tanzania *Madagascar *Comoros Islands *Seychelles *Mauritius *Namibia *Zaire *Mali- **Azawad*: *Algeria- *Zimbabwe- *Ghana- *Ethiopia- *Eritrea: *Equatorial Guinea *São Tomé and Príncipe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *The Congo- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- *Chad- *Tunisia- *''Morocco-'' **Western Sahara*: *''South Africa-'' *Gabon *Ivory Cost *Senegal **Casamance Republic* *Zambia- *Tanzania- *Uganda- *Ghana- *Niger- *Serra Leone- *Nigeria- **Biafra*: **Hausa Region*: *Togo- *Burkina Faso- *Cameroon- *Mauritania- Europe *'UK: Dibs have been called (talk) 10:15, August 9, 2014 (UTC)' *'USSR (Reserved for mod):' *Ireland: DannytheKing (talk) 13:53, July 28, 2014 (UTC) *Iceland: *Denmark: *Norway: *Sweden: Eric4e (talk) 17:13, August 20, 2014 (UTC) *Finland: *'France:' *Spain: *Portugal: *Italy: Supergamer1 (talk) 23:03, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *Austria: *''Germany: Mr. Darius (talk) 17:06, July 27, 2014 (UTC)'' *Czechoslovakia: *Estonia: *Lithuania: *Latvia: *Yugoslavia:Spartian300 (talk) 13:47, August 18, 2014 (UTC) *Croatia:SkyGreen24 *Slovenia: *Herzeg-Bosnia: *Bosnia: *Macedonia: *Romania: *Bulgaria: Mapmaker023 (talk) 15:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *Luxembourg: *Belgium: *''Netherlands:'' *Monaco: *Poland: *Monaco *San Marino *Switzerland *Andorra *Liechtenstein *The Vatican *Malta *Cyprus **Turkish North Cyprus* Oceania and Pacific *''Australia:'' *New Zealand: *Fiji: *Samoa: *Marshall Islands: *Kiribati: *Tonga: *Vanuatu: *Papuan New Guinea: Mod-Controlled Organizations *Hezbollah *Hammas *Al-Qaeda *Taliban *Irish Republican Army *Free Kachin Army *Indian Maoists *Nepalese Maoists *Nepalese Marxists *Golden Dawn *PKK *Peshmarga *Free Chechnyan Army *Emirate of the Cacaussus *Bougainiville Seperatists *United Nations *NATO *EU *Abu Sayyaf Game ALL ENGINES ARE GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1992 With the end of the Cold War, the US remains the only Superpower in the world. Will it fight to keep it that way? Who will rise to appose them in this New World Order? The UN holds an emergency meeting to discuss the post cold war world In Germany, tensions between the right and left wing political groups result in a massive rally in Berlin. 350,000 people gather to fight against anti-immigration policies imposed by the right wing government. Some left wing supports mare the event by throwing rocks at the President and Chancellor of Germany. With the end of the Command economy, Russia experiences economic stagnation and inflation. Prices rise as much as 3-5 times their former cost. GB or Darius, add to this if you seem fit. Thank Sky for reminding me: Bosnia Declares independence following an unclear referendum. Yugoslavia has essentially dissolved, with the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia being declared in Serbia and Montenegro, it exists as nothing more than a rump state UK: We let Germany know we support their government. We create a new immigration law, which states that only immigrants from Commonwealth countries or European countries are allowed. We expand our military. We request alliances from France and Germany. Is there no NATO or EU?'--Mr. Darius (talk) 13:50, August 27, 2014 (UTC) New Zealand: 'We support the German Government. We are building our military in the event that New Zealand is at war. Cuba: * sends diplomats to convert Haiti communist (1-3 yes 4-20 No) '''No. ' '''Why not? Alright fine, I'll just build my air force and put the rest of my army in the navy (takes 2 turns to complete) Bulgaria: '''We declare ourselves not a communist republic, but a republic. We start to build up our military and navy. We start trading goods to other countries. We ask Croatia for a military alliance. Zhelyu Zhelev becomes 2nd President of the Republic of Bulgaria. '''Yea I don't think you can ally with Both Croatia and Yugoslavia. Pick 1. Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Infrastructure is also improved. ZUN begins working on a game for the PC-98 called Highly Responsive to Prayers. lol ''Prayers, I think you mean Players'' No. It's actually the title of the first Touhou Project game. -Seiga I stand Corrected. Carry on. Sweden: We declared an Republic instead of monarchy, called the Republic of Sweden and we elected our president John Josanson. Due to lack of Sweden's administration, we updated the administrative map and Sweden is now subdivided into three lands, 25 provinces and 290 municipalities. The Swedish Government says the population of Sweden grows faster thanks to Swedish population growth rate is about 1,3% per year and we improved our industry, military and economy. Due to lack of highways in north, we remade the European route E4 from 2+1 or Two-lane expressway to four-lane highway north of Gälve. That Doesn't happen in a single year. United States: '''Echoing similar statements from the UK and New Zealand with regards to the continuing process of German reunification, President Bush firmly pledges the support of the United States behind the Federal Republic of Germany. In response to assertions from some that a reunified German state would once again become aggressive, Bush points to the recent 2+4 Treaty having come into force as an example of how changed German society is. On other foreign policy fronts, the US '''offers the USSR an aid package of $10 Billion i'n exchange for moderate cuts to the Soviet Military (To be matched by equal US cuts) as well as consenting to a future expansion of NATO into Eastern Europe'. On the domestic front, the 1992 elections hold much of the public’s interest. The Abortion debate comes to the forefront of attention for a few months, due to the Supreme Court’s ruling in the case of Casey v. Planned Parenthood effectively''' overturning 1973’s Roe v. Wade. A shocking sudden withdrawal by Perot in the summer, and the revelation of a sex scandal on the part of Democratic nominee Bill Clinton allows '''incumbent President George H.W. Bush to win a second term with a close, but firm margin. *'UK: We request an alliance with the USA' *'USA: We accept this request for a formalization of the "special relationship" our two nations share, and we also propose a free trade agreement between our two nations. ' *'UK: We accept.' *'USSR Dip (MOD): The Soviet Union cautiously accepts.' *'USA: We will scale back our Army and Marine troop strengths by 15% in exchange for you likewise cutting back on your ground forces. We will also propose we mutally lower our active Nuclear aresnals to between 1,500-2,000. Are these terms acceptable?' *'USSR DIP (MOD): The USSR finds the terms acceptable underr the condition that nuclear defense technology will not be placed on Russia's borders as it would undermine Russia's nuclear detternet. Russia will act simirlary' Croatia: '''Following the declaration of independence and sovereignity, the pro-Yugoslav rebellions are being dealt with. Croatia requests and alliance with the '''Croatian Republic of Herzeg-Bosna (should exist by now, just like Bosnia should declare independence). We request UN aid in preserving Croat sovereignity through supplying the government with necessary materials (food, weaponry etc.) *'Croatian Republic of Herzeg-Bosna dip (MOD RESPONSE): Accepted' *'Saudi Dip: Saudi Arabia pledges humanitarian support to Croatia' *'British Dip: Although the United Kingdom supports Croatian and Bosnian independence, we will not aid you with materials.' *'American Diplomacy: The United States will provide humanitarian aid to all sides for the duration of the current instability unless hostilities are carried out by one side. Furthermore, we also propose a diplomatic solution to the case of Bosnia to the international community: Herzeg-Bosna shall be annexed to Croatia, while the Republika Srpska shall likewise be annexed to Serbia. The remaining portions of Bosnia shall form an independent Republic of Bosnia. All sides will respect the rights of the other's respective minorities within their territory. ' Iran: '''Iran builds up its military in preparation for the Second Persian Gulf War. We are planning an attack on Iraq in two years, as soon as we have enough jihadis. The Shah enacts social and economic reforms in hopes of making Iran a better place. We rename ourselves Persia, in order to hopefully regain our former glory. We ask Egypt, Saudi Arabia and Turkey for alliances. : '''Mod Response: All of these countries decline the alliances. Germany: Government announces that it will not revoke recently passed laws against immigration, but possible adjustments are being discussed. Economy of former west and east is still in adaptation state. Ministry of Foreign affairs tries to establish strong connection with three baltic states that gained independence to open new markets as well as kickstart developement of East Prussia (Königsberg). In eastern part of country standart work policy is being adopted, research centers, labs, academies and universities are being built. Huge amounts of money go to developing new technologies and modernising east germany. : UK D: We request an alliance with Germany : German D: We accept.\ Saudi Arabia: Saudi Arabia begins a program to update it's military, focusing on building a powerful fighting force. King Fahd plans a tour around the former Warsaw nations to welcome them into the new world. Saudi Arabia continues Oil exports at a steady rate, imrproving the economy. Focus on developing domestic industry begins, while what little agriculture exists is focused on keeping the Saudi people fed. : UK: We request a trade deal with the Saudi's, involving oil. ''' : '''Saudi Dip: Accepted. : American Diplomacy: '''With the Cold War over, we have a lot of surplus high quality military equipment we can sell to you for a cheap price and we can also send advisors to help your Armed Forces learn how to use the equipment. In exchange, we would like for you to give us a discount rate on Oil as well as pay for any advisors we send to assist your troops. : '''Saudi Dip: Accepted. :Liberia: 'Peace negotiations are considered by rival leaders of the civil war, but nothing concrete is achieved. We ask for military support from the United States in our time of need. We begin to build up Monrovia and try to ensure that the central part of the city's infastructure is somewhat improved upon and make plans to upgrade our port. The Liberian Secret Service contacts blood diamond smugglers from Sierra Leone in attempts to increase revenue to fund the previouisly mentioned developments of Monrovia and to help fund our military expenditure. :*'USA: 'The United States will begin supplying humanitarian aid as well as surplus military equipment and advisors to Liberia in its time of need. If the Liberian Government so consents, SOCCOM assets as well as the USN can be deployed to enhance our commitment. :*'Liberian D: '''We consent 1993 Cuba: *speech* The Dominicans have plans of hostility, so now we go to declare war on Dominica! '''Yeah, no. You and the Dominican Republic have had no interactions so far in this game. Your "diplomacy" is revoked, as in never happend. Hey, Why can't I declare war? You just made that rule up, besides, we could do exactly what Hitler did and fake causus belli, BUT NOW I HAVE SOME FOR YOUR COUNTRY!!!!! If he states a reason like, Cuba wishes to expand its territory, so we declare war on Dominica, he gets the conquest CB. It's possible, he just needs a better CB OK. Have fun invading a desert on the other side of the world OH WAIT YOU CAN'T BECAUSE YOUR CUBA. You can make up all the CBs you want, doesn't change the fact that you have no way of invading. You have 1 more chance. ~Edge Wat. Dominica is near Cuba. ''' '''Cuba's lack of a navy and a logistics system to carry out and sustain an assualt means the Dominican Republic may as well be on the other side of the world. Sweden: We continued to improve our industry, military and economy. We almost completed updated European route E4, now at Umeå, and begins to update European route E18, only at 2+1 or Two-lane expressway. The population of Sweden continues to grows faster and we reaching 9 million thanks to cutting down forest and makes large farms too. New Zealand: '''We continue to improve New Zealand ecocomically, agriculturally, and militarily. We ask Australia for an alliance (MOD Response), seeing that Australia is close and similar to New Zealand. '''Haven't you two had an alliance since always pretty much? I think the fact that you are both in the Commonwealth implies an alliance. Germany: 'Laws regarding immigration are being changed, instead of providing immigrants with limited asylum and later forcing them out of the country, special comitees across the country are formed. Immigrants that wish to stay in Germany have to attend meeting where comitee would decide where the applicant may reside. By applying, one accepts all terms of German government. This way people that stay here are dispersed and so are unable to form communities, preventing pro-nationalist rallies and speeding up assimilatiom. We understand it may not be the best decision, since it limits immigrants, but they can choose whether or not they will accept the terms. Tertiary economic sector of "East Germany" along with Königsberg State gets huge investments from private companies as well as governmental aid and so is being revived as fast as it is possible. Capital is relocated from Bonn to Berlin and government will do the same in upcoming 3-4 years. Ministry of Foreign Affairs continues "making friends" in Baltic States. ' Extensive trade partnership is offered to Sweden, UK and Saudi Arabia. ''' With overal quality of life and "life satisfaction level" increasing all the time, people become more and more concerned about enviromental and global problems. As a result Green party gains more seats in Bundestag and other parties re-evaluate their views on enviromentalism. Ruling parties and capitalists are making plans to use it as a catalyst for big leap forwards from economic perspective. : '''UK: We accept the trade partnership : Saudi Dip; Accepted : Sweden: Accepted Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Infrastructure is also improved. ZUN continues working on the game Highly Responsive to Prayers. UK: 'We expand the military. We create an anit-Jihad law, meaning that all British Jihadists will lose their British passports, and will be locked up in a new prison, set to be built on Alderney. The prison is set to be the British Alcatraz, and will also hold other terrorists '''Saudi Arabia: '''With Aid from the US, our military increases power projection dramtictly, and it continues to rise. The Saudi Economy increases as well, following increase trade with he US and other western nations.Oil production increases industry in Saudi Arabia. The King continues his tour of Eastern Europe. Mods, should Chekoslovakia remain united or 'break up' as irl? '''Persia: ' Our military now numbers 50,000, and we start mobilising at the border with Iraq. The Shah inspects the army and recommends that Persian forces refrain from declaring jihad until 1995. Meanwhile, we ask Pakistan and the UAE for alliances, seeing as Egypt, Saudi and Turkey aren't interested. We start improving relations with Kuwait. We use this year to improve our navy. The Shah authorises conscription South Korea:forces at the DMZ now do duoble the drills to better prepare them for a north korean invasion. asks for more forces of america to be in korea. *'''US Diplomacy: We will expand our total miltary presence in South Korea to 35,000 as well as increase the USN's port calls in the region. Would South Korea like to purchase American surplus equipment? USA: With the reduction of oil prices and the savings rendered from the Military drawdown (Somewhat tempered from commitments in Liberia and South Korea) as well as the 1990 Budget deal, the US economy begins to enter a boom period. Besides the operations being carried out in Liberia, the foreign affairs front is largely quiet for the US. The only event of note is the US requesting the Liberian government allow US companies to search for and mine minerals inside the aforementioned nation’s territory, with all profit generated being divided 60 (Liberia) - 40 (US). Domestically, the US is much more active. Using the mandate his re-election has given him, President Bush is able to get through the Education Act of 1993. The act institutes a voucher-type system for the public school system, but middle and lower class families can also use their vouchers to attend private schools. To placate the Democrats, a national free daycare system is enacted through a piece of bipartisan legislation at the closing of the year. 1994 The Chiapas Revolt begins in Mexico, but it is a normal year in Rwanada. Sweden: The Swedish general election is held at this year and Social Democrats wins the election, but the Republican Party becomes the eight party to seat in Riksdag following its leader, Carl von Reinerburg, the founder of Euroweetz. Meanwhile, the European route E18 is now completed and begins also to upgrading the European route E14, only at 2+1 or Two-lane expressway. The Swedish population now reaches almost 9.4 million. During the Industrial Act of 1994, the nicest coal production in history, Sweden is for first time to use coal from burring trees to use as fuel on motorboats, cruisers and many others. Whenever Coal counties to found right sometimes in mines, we begins to export all coal produced in mines to other countries, such as UK and Germany. Germany: New immigration policy was successfully adopted and immigration rates rise to a sky-high level again. Most of the schools get funding to organise free german language courses so incoming foreigners would assimilate faster, and later could apply for german citisenship. Similar policy of free language courses is applied in Königsberg State where majority, after soviet purges of '45, are russians. Ministry of Foreign Affairs continues "making friends" in Baltic States, more diplomats are sent to Middle East and Asia. Since more oil is needed not only for growing industry of the west and Berlin but also for modernised industry of the East Germany and Königsberg, Ministry of Energetics decides to go for both short and long term decisions. Even though enviromentalism is as popular as it ever was, ruling party decides to increase oil import, huge amounts of it are expected to be bought from Saudi Arabia. The long term decision does not include any alternative energy as of yet, instead, government has established direct and indirect subsidies for private and public sector. Recipients are ought to modernise their equipment in such a way that energy-efficiency would increase by 5% every year of receiving subsidy. Huge prize in cash is promised to any german company that will create, produce and sell 100'000 cars that are 20% more energy efficient and enviroment friendly than the best present prototype. ' ''President of Germany, seeing unrest in Iran and South Korea addresses a speech to these countries, asking to stop creating or escalating conflicts in their regions, instead using diplomacy and securing peace. '' ' *'US Diplomacy: '''President Bush cautiously echoes the basics of the German declaration, mainly with regards to the central idea of maintaining a stable and peaceful geopolitical status in the current Post-Cold War era. Expanding upon this, President Bush calls upon Germany to lead a European effort to help the US cool down tensions in the Balkans by supporting the 1992 American proposal for a peaceful settlement to the Bosnia question between Croatia and Serbia/Yugoslavia. *'UK Dip: We help the USA cool down tensions, and lead the effort. If Germany wants to help us as well, they can lead the effort with us''' Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Infrastructure is also improved. ZUN finishes working on the game Highly Responsive to Prayers, and releases it in the tenth month. The game gets good sales. UK: '''We start training our military more intensively, expanding it. We have 1.000.000 troops which can be deployed, and that number can expand to 4-5.000.000 when needed. We intervene in Yugoslavia, helping the USA. (Note: UK isn't in the EU in this timeline) '''Persia: '''The Shah asks what the point of going to effort to annex Iraq peacefully is, but, quite hypocritically, continues improving relations with Kuwait, starting to send them 5,000,000 dollars in foreign aid a year. Turn 2/10 of friendly relations, turn 1/5 of foreign aid '''Croatia: The government supports the American proposal of the splitting of Bosnia. However there is a reason for worrying as the Serbian government presumably will not be willing to give over any part of ex-Yugoslavia. : UK Dip: If they resist, then we will force them. : US Diplomacy: '''The US echoes the UK's statements. '''United States: The US begins increasing foreign aid to Africa, in particular to Angola, Equatorial Guinea, and newly formed Namibia. Domestically, the Republicans under President Bush are able to get the welfare system reformed to use the Negative Income Tax system once proposed under former President Nixon. The savings rendered from cutting down on the bureaucracy as well as the passing of a Financial Transaction Tax of 5% creates enough extra revenue to establish free College education in the US. These developments, along with a concerted outreach effort by the GOP to minorities leads to the Republicans making big gains in the November midterms in both the House and Senate. 1995 President of the RSFSR Boris Yeltsin dies of a heart attack, with his funeral being eulogized by Soviet President Mikhail Gorbachev. The death of Yeltsin helps soldify the New Union further politically, as Yeltsin was a major supporter of further decentralization of the USSR. However, although the anti-centralists/proponents of Soviet dissolution are weakened, remaining Communist hardliners within the USSR are growing restless and increasingly becoming a problem to Gorbachev. What fuels hardliner anger is the continued Soviet decline relative to the West and the US in particular. I have returned, sorry about that.~Edge UK: We impose a reform upon the Commonwealth, renaming it to the Alliance of Free Nations, and asking USA to join. ' *'US Diplomacy: 'The US consents to joining this Alliance of Free Nations, under the provision we do not have to abide by any regulations concerning the British monarchy. As well, we request the AFN be expanded to become an explicit defense alliance as well as a free trade organization. We are also curious as to what other nations shall be a part of this new geopolitical entity. *'UK Dip: The Alliance of Free Nations is an updated Commonwealth. The USA will not have to follow the crown. The AFN is a defense alliance, and the nations within it will be each other's primary trade partner. We also request Israel joins it. *'US Diplomacy:' We accept the proposal in full then. North Korea: Following the death of Kim-Il Sung last year, Kim Jong-Il takes power in North Korea. We go along OTL path in the political and economic sense, but our research begins to secretly focus on nuclear weaponry. We officially decide to withdrawl from the NPT as in OTL. We no longer consider ourselves communist and consider ourselves a dictatorship. Sweden: The Swedish population now reaches at 10 million and countines to grow. In popular culture, Euroweetz produced many of arcade games that once started since 1992, now is officially an active video game company of Sweden and all of games now available on hotels, arcade game houses, clubs and kids specials. Thanks to the video game boom, Euroweetz begins to export arcade games to other countries, such as UK and Germany, but is edited with another languages, such as English and German. The Military of Sweden begins to expends the total number of troops and is now at 300,000 forces thanks to video game boom. Meanwhile in transportation, the European route is now completed and begins also to upgrading the European route E20, only at 2+1 or Two-lane expressway and Two-lane road. Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Infrastructure is also improved. ZUN begins working on the next game, Story of Eastern Wonderland. Germany: Some liberalist protests occur due to immigration policy being too harsh and violating minority rights but ministry of internal affairs states there will be no changes in this system for at least 5 years, since time is needed to see long term results of it. Ministry of Foreign Affairs continues "making friends" in Baltic States and whole Europe. Secret services receive order to also start influencing nationalists of eastern Soviet Republics of Belarus and Ukraine. President states Germany will officially support these states in case of independence. Short term plan for energetics is going well, oil imports reach heights country has never seen before and so naturally greens are protesting. Green Party states it's not the most "green" decision to support but party supports it, since it is necessary to get through this period faster. The long term decision pleases greens as long as it decreases necessity of fossil fuel. Subsidies turned out so successful, national energy consumption in industrial sector decreased by two percents. Despite huge expenses, government decides to proceed further and also add subsidies for house building companies that use modern "green house" technologies and cities that plan to renovate their housing cutting at least 40 percent off of winter energy consumption. Prise for the hydrogen car is yet to be claimed but results are obvious already, private sector investments in science and researching increases several times. Thanks to this "tech-race" we decide to create department of innovation that will create and manage events of this kind, keeping modernisation faster by literally funding the competition. Due to the fact that Europe is as peaceful as it ever was, Ministry of Defence decides to reform army, mostly focusing on far-away patrols and peacekeeping operations. Most units are regrouped in such a way that 20 percents of army would be able to reach any destination in less than two weeks, combat able transports become priority in all branches (ground/sea/air). Saudi Arabia: '''With Aid from the US, our military increases power projection dramtictly, and it continues to rise. The Saudi Economy increases as well, following increase trade with he US and other western nations.Oil production increases industry in Saudi Arabia. The King continues his tour of Eastern Europe. '''Italy: '''A small rebellion begins in Rome. The rebels want to remake the New Roman Empire. They rebels are quickly and easily crushed but the government becomes more expansionist. '''USA: '''The US continues to send increased foreign aid to Africa, with particular focus remaining on the nations of Equatorial Guinea, Namibia, and Angola. Domestically, the scene is also relatively quiet sans the passing of a tax credit for families that have children, along with the establishment of a one-year paid maternity leave. Also of note is increased funding into nuclear energy and the internet. '''It's more of a minor detail, but that's not happening. No company would agree to that and the bill would be stuck in congress. 1996 i AM PRETTY SURE THIS WAS STARTED EARLY BUT WHATEVER. Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Infrastructure is also improved. ZUN finishes working on Story of Eastern Wonderland and releases it. It gets good sales and reception. Category:An Alternate 1992 Map Game Category:Map Games